


Maz

by pxrcival



Category: TNCStuck
Genre: Death, F/M, I guess???, M/M, THIS WASNT MEANT TO BE A TRAGEDY IM SORRY, i dont know um
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-31
Updated: 2013-03-31
Packaged: 2017-12-07 02:56:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/743371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pxrcival/pseuds/pxrcival
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is iFlazze, and DAMN do you feel masculine. It’s like the power of THREE STRONG INDEPENDENT WOMEN runs through your veins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maz

Your name is iFlazze, and DAMN do you feel masculine. It’s like the power of THREE STRONG INDEPENDENT WOMEN runs through your veins.

 

Just kidding. One day, maybe. But for now you’re perfectly content sitting at home playing VIDEO GAMES and drinking FIZZY LIQUIDS. In fact, you have no idea why that isn’t happening RIGHT NOW.

Oh yeah. School. Well, at least you could see your BEST BRO Maz. You two shared a lot of TRAITS, including a mutual love for PORTAL and TEAM FORTRESS 2.

After a few minutes of walking, a DREADFUL looking building swings into sight. Gray walls, barbed wire and an UNHEALTHY AMMOUNT of litter are just a few STUNNING points of your brilliant, 5-star school. Honestly, you have no idea why you’re even still here. Shitty rules, shitty people, shitty lessons. The list goes on. But basically everything here was a pile of shit and if it weren’t for your parents.

‘’Hey iFlazze!! Where’ve you been, bro?’’

Oh, and Maz. But you would never say that to him – the douche would never let it go.

‘’iFlazze? Earth to iFlazze? You in there buddy?’’

You roll your eyes and bat away the hand he was waving in front of your eyes. ‘’Yeah, I’m here. Can’t a guy have a few minutes of thinking?’’

Maz just laughed, grabbing your arm and pulling you into the building. You flipped him off with your free hand, but inside you were laughing alongside him.

—

‘’iFlazze Thompson! Pay attention!’’

You jerked your head up, eyes wide with shock. This was the third time you’d drifted off during a lesson today, and judging by how clouded your mind felt right now, it probably wouldn’t be the last. Ah well, you were doing okay in French. You could afford to lose a lesson.

You glanced around the room the minute the teacher turned away, searching for a familiar face. Maz met your eyes almost instantly, and a grin spread out onto your faces almost simultaneously.

‘’Wow, iFlazze. Eyein’ up your boyfriend in class eh?’’ Tana’s voice was smug, but the humour in her eyes was clear.

‘’He’s not my boyfriend, you should know that by now.’’ You laughed and nudged her. ‘’Besides, everyone knows he has the hots for you.’’

She stuck her tongue out at you, looking thoroughly unimpressed. ‘’You’re an idiot.’’ She looked over at Maz, making sure to push your face so you were too. ‘’Look at that guy. Do you really think he’d fall for a girl like me?’’

You shrugged. ‘’Well, no.’’

‘’Exactly. Now who would he fall for?’’

You turned away from him, back to Tana. ‘How would I know? It’s not like we talk about feelings much. We just…play games.’’

She maintains her ‘are-you-fucking-kidding-me’ look.

‘’Alright, alright! I’ll ask him tonight! But I don’t even see why it matters…’’

Instantly the face faded, a smirk replacing the frown. ‘’It’s just strengthening the bonds between you two, don’t worry.’’

You sighed, about to reply, when you noticed the teacher’s steely glare on your back again. You ducked your head down and began to work, finally getting some sentences done in the last ten minutes.

—

Your name is Tana, and it’s about fucking time they stopped being so oblivious.

Your body jolts in shock at the news five hours later.

—

You sat by your door, waiting for the sound of your knock. Twice lightly near the bottom, once near the top of the door and one right in the middle.   
It never came.

—

‘’Maz? Maz, please pick up. I’m starting to worry!’’

Thirteen calls in the space of ten minutes, and you were only just starting to give up. But you couldn’t. Not on him. You were going to eat crap and game ‘till the morning light, just like every other night. Then you’d act on Tana’s advice, and talk about feelings. Your feelings.

Shit.

Your feelings for him.

Shit. Shit shit shit.

—

You’d never look at a car the same again. Not when they’d taken your best friend away from you.

The funeral was long, and quick, both at the same time and both equally torturing.

You missed him.

—

Tana never left your side, and you guess were grateful for that. The lips on your own were a nice distraction from the world, the two of you agreed.

It took you seventeen years to fall in love with him, and a month with her. You felt bad – but in the end, it was what he would’ve wanted.

You hope.

—

Four years later, and his grave still hurts to look at. You were 21 now, living in a nice apartment with Tana. The two of you were inseparable, but you didn’t know if it was love. Maybe you were just lying to yourself. But it felt nice, so you let it carry on. Maybe that was wrong of you.

Maybe.

You’ve forgotten how long you’ve been sat here for, kneeling at the stone, sobbing like it had only happened yesterday. The words keep spilling out.

‘i love you, im sorry, please forgive me I just want to be happy’

In a perfect world, maybe a reply would have been whispered into his ear, telling him it was okay. He’d fall in love with Tana right there and then, go home, hug her tight and never let go. You’d have a kid, call it Maz. You liked that idea. It felt warm and safe. It felt impossible.

You look up at the sky, rain starting to mix with your tears. The sky was clouded, completely covered.

You got up and walked away. There were no such thing as wishing stars anyway.

Maz was dead. You’d live your life for Tana, and that wasn’t ok. It was sad and deceiving and you felt like you were going to explode, because it just wasn’t fair. But it was you. And it was the path you’d chose. Maybe if you’d pushed her away things would have been better.

Then again, maybe not.


End file.
